For Ever Love
by Merina-Anime lover
Summary: This story is a love story about Yugi and Tea, and in the story Yugi will find that he really likes Tea more than a friend. But will he have the courage to tell her? Find out in this story!
1. Default Chapter

For Ever Love  
Chapter  
1  
By: Merina  
Yugi sat down on a bench and put his face in his arms. Oh, this is  
so hard... dueling for the highest stakes! I just have this really bad  
feeling that some thing bad is going to happen, and I will lose.. Like...  
what if I lost a duel and... oh, it is just to horrible thinking about it.  
"Hey Yugi," Joey called as he ran over.  
Yugi looked up. "Oh hi Joey," Yugi said.  
"Are you ok Yugi? You look like you've been crying or some thing,"  
Joey said. He looked very concerned.  
"hu? Oh, I'm fine... just my allergies." Yugi said, trying to make up  
an excuse for his tears, he didn't want Joey to think he was a baby for  
crying.  
"Oh, ok." Joey said. But he really did think some thing was wrong.  
"Well, I have to go, I am going to go met Mai at Sonic! I am buying  
her lunch!" Joey said.  
"Oh, ok Joey, have a good time!" Yugi said as he waved good by to  
Joey.  
Yugi just sat there under the shade of a tree, and stared at a bird  
fly into the sky.  
"Tea..." Yugi said, staring at the ground. A tear rolled down his  
cheek. I don't know what I would do if any thing happened to you, but you  
probably only think of me as a friend. Yugi then got up, and went for a  
walk. He looked around and found an ice cream shop. Yummy! Ice Cream!  
Yugi then ran into the store and bought a supper size Chocolate Chip Cookie  
Dough Ice Cream cone! His eyes were sparkling as he stared at the ice  
cream cone. YUM!!! He then ate the ice cream cone with a very satisfied  
smile!!!  
"MMM... Delicious!!!" Yugi said, as he left the ice cream store. Then he  
began to look around some more.  
"No way!!! A Candy store!!! This is perfect, I will go bye some candy for  
Tea!!!" Yugi said as he smiled and ran into the store.  
"Hi, can I get you any thing sir?" the man said at the counter.  
"Um yeah!!! I am looking for the Jelly Beans!" Yugi said smileing.  
"Oh, they are right over there!" the man said, while pointing over to the  
left.  
"Ok, thanks!" Ygui said.  
Yugi walked over and picked out a bag with little smiley faces on it, and  
filled it up with green apple jelly beans. They were Tea's favorite  
flavor! He brought the bag up to the counter and bought them.  
"Thank you, and have a great day!" the man said.  
Yugi then left the store and looked at his watch.  
"What!!! 3:00 p.m. already! Ahh!!! I am going to be late, Tea's dance  
practice is over, and she has probable already packed her things! I have  
to give her the Jelly beans, before she goes to the plane!" Yugi said, as  
he began to run towards her house. 


	2. Heart Broken

For Ever Love  
Chapter-  
2  
By  
Merina  
(HI!!! I hope you like the story so far!!! I am happy to say that I  
finally finished the second chapter!!! Well I hope you enjoy!!! Oh, and  
Tea is going to Hawaii for summer vacation, if your wondering!!! ^ ^)  
  
Yugi ran as fast as he could to Tea's house. *Ding dong* Yugi rang the  
door bell.  
"Tea, are you home?" Yugi yelled.  
"Tea?!" Yugi called again.  
"Oh no! She must have already left for the plane," Yugi thought.  
"I know! Maybe Grandpa can drive me to the air port!" Yugi yelled as he  
began to run towards his house.  
"Grandpa, can you drive me to the air port please?" Yugi said, as he ran  
into the house.  
"Um...sure, why not!" His Grandpa said. "Hope in the car, I will be right  
out!" His Grandpa said.  
"Ok, and thanks," Yugi said as he ran to the car.  
"Hurry Grandpa, I have to say good bye to Tea, before she gets on the plane  
to go to Hawaii! I won't get to talk to her all summer!" Yugi called.  
"Ok, just hold on... I'm going as fast as I can." His Grandpa replied.  
They began to go towards the air port. 10 minuets later they reached the  
air port.  
"Bye Grandpa, I will be right back, just got to go say good bye to Tea,"  
Yugi yelled as he ran into the building.  
"Ok," his Grandpa called.  
Yugi was running all over the place trying to find the plane that was going  
to Hawaii.  
"Tea, Tea!" Yugi called.  
Yugi ran up to a flight attendant and asked where the plane to Hawaii was.  
"I'm sorry, but that plane left 5 minutes ago, but the next flight will be  
in and hour." The flight attendant said.  
"Ok, thank you." Yugi said, as he walked over to a bench, he sat down, and  
put his face into his arms.  
"I am to late...I didn't get to say good bye." Yugi said.  
A tear rolled down his check. The Green Apple Jelly Beans, which he was  
holding... fell from his hands, and spilled out onto the floor. Yugi looked  
out a window to see a plane fly away... that was what he wished he could do.  
Yugi slowly got up, whipped away his warm tears, and walked out to the car.  
"Yugi, are you all right?" his Grandpa asked.  
"Yeah..." Yugi said.  
His Grandpa started to drive home... Yugi just stared out of the window. It  
was very quiet. He just watched the road fly by.  
As soon as they arrived back at their house, Yugi ran up stairs to his  
room. He flew down onto his bed, as tears flew from his eyes.  
"Tea... I'm so sorry... I- I... didn't say good by." Yugi said quietly. "I- I..."  
He leaned over, and stared at a picture that was sitting on his bed stand.  
It was a picture of him, Joey, Tristan and Tea. He smiled and cried him  
self to sleep.  
To be continued in Chapter 3!!! 


	3. The Darkness

For Ever Love  
Chapter 3  
By: Merina  
  
Hi!!! I hope every one is enjoying the story so far, this chapter is going to get a little bit more intense, so it won't be so boring!!! ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to write it, I haven't had enough time lately... with school and every thing, but I finally finished it!!! Well I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
"Yugi? Yugi, are you all right, you have been in your bed all day!" His grandpa yelled upstairs to Yugi.  
Yugi slowly got up out of his bed and stared into his mirror. His face was all red from crying, and his hair was a disaster. Yugi wiped away his tears, and grabbed his brush, and brushed his hair, then he got dressed, and went down stares.  
"There you are Yugi," his Grandpa said. "I was getting worried there for a while."  
"I'm fine, just tired," Yugi said, trying to hide the fact that he had really been crying.  
"Well ok. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Joey called earlier, and asked if you would like to meet him at the park today, and duel." His Grandpa said.  
"Ok," Yugi said while a little smile appeared on his face. "I will go call him right now!"  
Yugi walked into the kitchen and called Joey. *On telephone* "Hi Joey," Yugi said. "My Grandpa said you called." "Yeah I did, do you want to duel at the park, it is a nice day out to day, and know that the tournament thing is over, we can just enjoy dueling for fun again!" Joey said. "Ok, sounds like fun!!! Meet you there in a couple of minutes!!! Bye," Yugi said. "Later," Joey said. *end of conversation* "By Grandpa, I am going to go meet Joey at the park," Yugi yelled as he grabbed his deck. "Ok by, have fun," his Grandpa called. Yugi ran out side, and began to walk towards the park. He was wearing a white T. Shirt, with his blue school jacket, and blue plants, and of course his Millennium item around his neck. "Hey Yami, ready for a duel," Yugi asked Yami. "Yes, I haven't dueled in a while, not since the tournament, and that was really hard dueling. It will be nice to finally duel just for fun." Yami replied. "Yeah," Yugi replied. "Hey Yami, was there so post to be a storm today? There seems to be big black clouds coming out of no where. May be I should just go tell Joey to day isn't a good day. I mean, I don't want to get my cards wet or any thing. But wait!!! The clouds are only over me!!! Is this freaky or what? Yami, Yami," Yugi yelled. "Yami, hello?" Yugi yelled again. "Yugi, some thing is wrong, I can barley here you... I...I feel so weak..." Yami tried to say. "Yami! Yami! What's happening? Ahhhhh!!! The ground, the sky, every thing is turning black!!!" Yugi yelled. "Yugi, I will destroy you once and for all!!! Hahahahahaha!!!" A loud voice yelled. Then the ground disappeared, as Yugi fell into darkness. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Yugi yelled as he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness.  
  
To be continued in chapter 4!!!  
Sorry if I left you  
hanging, I want to make the next chapter pretty long!!! ^_^ 


End file.
